Forty Five
by TheNeverendingDrumBeat
Summary: Yugi misses Atem and wishes he could have told the Pharaoh how he really felt about him. Then one day Atem returns, only he's injured. Will Yugi finally be able to tell his Yami how much he loves him? Inspiration comes from the song 45 by Shinedown. AxY
1. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh! OR the song 45 by Shinedown (which was a great inspiration to me starting this story)**

**Also, I will probably review my own work and update it where it sounds iffy, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to read and review =) Constructive Criticism is always good!**

A young male thrashed silently in his bed, tangling the sheets around his legs and arms. Tears were streaming slowly down his cheeks, but he remained asleep. What was torturing him was not only a dream, but a memory, one that he hated to recall and hated even more the feelings it brought.

_ He was so determined to win, to let the Pharaoh return to where he belonged that he didn't realize why his heart was really beating so hard. But when Slifer was defeated the second time and Atem had nothing to defend him, Yugi couldn't destroy him so easily._

_ "Go on Aibou-it's your move," Atem said, his voice so calm that Yugi had to wonder if Atem would miss them at all. He froze suddenly and couldn't bring himself to attack. He watched as the Pharaoh closed his eyes and Yugi, tears now clouding his determined eyes, attacked with the Silent Magician before he could regret it. When Atem's life-points hit zero, Yugi fell to his knees crying and unable to stop. At that moment he realized he didn't want the Pharaoh to go, and this time he truly understood why. As Atem walked over and pulled him up, saying something that Yugi couldn't quite make out in his now befuddled mind, he struggled to pull himself together. _

_ "Stand up. The winner shouldn't be on his knees. If I were you, I wouldn't cry" Atem said, a kind smile upon his lips. "I-I forgot what winning this duel would mean" Yugi said, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. 'It means I lose you' he thought sadly. He looked at the older man and noticed that he was almost as tall as him now. That little thing made him realize how much he had grown both physically and mentally with the Pharaoh by his side, always there to help him. _

_ "I'll miss you Mou hitori no boku." Atem wiped those tears away lightly and smiled. _

_ "No Yugi, I am no longer the other you, there is only one Yugi Moto in the world." _

_ Yugi nodded weakly, trying so hard to stop the tears but feeling his heart ache as he realized the closest person to him in the world was leaving forever. Atem wanted to go… he needed to go. The Pharaoh walked toward the door of light and Yugi heard the footsteps of his friends as they came to his side. Atem stopped and turned to them as they all told bid him their farewells, watching as each of them started to cry. Yugi wiped his eyes on his sleeve and said, "I'll never forget you Atem." Smiling, Atem gave them all the thumbs up. _

_ Little did they know that Atem didn't want to leave either. During the duel he realized the same thing that Yugi did and he had almost wished Yugi had thrown the duel, but he could never have asked that of his little aibou. Deep down he knew he wouldn't win this duel, and when he had summoned Slifer the second time, his heart leapt for joy, even though he pretended to be disappointed. But Yugi had surpassed him, perhaps he wasn't needed anymore. He had watched as Yugi cried and tried so hard to keep his precious little partner from doing so and acting like he wanted to leave. He hadn't been able to resist at least wiping the smaller boy's tears, especially since it would be truly the last time he ever held him. He now wore the bravest mask known to man as he walked to his 'death'. 'I'll never forget you either Yugi, my aibou,' he thought, tears slowly coming to his eyes._

_ Yugi watched as Atem changed into the Pharaoh as his soul crossed the line and when the door closed behind him, Yugi shook but kept the tears under control now. "I'll miss you Pharaoh," he whispered, feeling his heart break into a billion little pieces. He should have told him…_

"ATEM!" came a cry as Yugi sat bolt upright in his bed. It had been nearly 5 years since that day and he still couldn't stop reliving that day in his dreams. Crying, he huddled his knees to his chest, his heart now beating wildly. Again he tried to compose himself, although now there was no one there to see him cry.

Since that day, Tea had gone to New York City to study dance like she had always wanted. She had actually started to become pretty successful; she was already in Broadway and off-Broadway shows. At the moment she was in small, minor roles, but it was definitely starting to work out for her.

Tristan and Serenity got married and were expecting their first child. Joey had been a mixture of annoyed and happy when they announced their marriage, but the two had fallen in love and Joey simply couldn't fight that. He walked Serenity down the aisle since their father had since passed away and now little Serenity and Tristan were having a baby.

Joey was still the hard-working but entirely carefree guy he was. He was working at an office building run by Seto Kaiba as the delivery man. He hated the fact that Kaiba was essentially his boss, but he did what needed to be done to pay the bills, which were significantly less expensive since his father died from alcohol poisoning. He vowed to never turn into the man his father had become after his mother and Serenity left. Out of them all, Joey was probably the only one who hadn't changed. He was also the only one who knew Yugi's true feelings toward Atem. Reaching over to the phone, Yugi dialed Joey's number; it was 3:12am, but his friend answered quickly.

"Yug what's wrong?" he asked, knowing who it was before Yugi could say anything. "That dream again?" he asked, again before Yugi could utter a single word. Yugi nodded and then realized Joey couldn't see him.

"Y-yes… c-can I come over?" he squeaked, trying so hard to put on that brave face that Atem had always worn while inhabiting his body. "Any time Yug! Ya know ya don't have ta ask!" he said hanging up the phone. Yugi quickly got dressed and left the shop where he lived with his grandfather quietly. He hadn't been able to tell his grandfather how he felt, but he had a feeling that he had figured it out not too soon after they'd all returned from Egypt. For some reason, Yugi just bring himself to tell anyone why he was avoiding them and how he truly felt. He'd tried going on a date with Tea at one point, but she could see his mind and heart were elsewhere, although she wasn't entirely certain as to where. He'd tried to move on, to realize that there was nothing that could be done, but he always seemed to fail. Even though he was now 22 and it had been 5 years since Atem left, he couldn't let him go. He slid into the car and turned it on. Blasting the music to drown out his thoughts, he hit the gas pedal and was at Joeys within minutes.

There they talked until the sun rose and Joey tried his best to comfort his best friend, after all how much can you do for a person when the person they love is technically dead?


	2. Pharaoh's Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh! OR the song 45 by Shinedown (which was a great inspiration to me starting this story)**

**Also, I will probably review my own work and update it where it sounds iffy, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to read and review =) Constructive Criticism is always good!**

Atem was chained in the darkness of the Underworld. He was being punished for actions he supposedly did as Pharaoh, but he couldn't remember doing anything worth this. He screamed as something hot stabbed his sides and cringed as they were withdrawn slowly. Whatever was torturing him said something that he couldn't understand and walked out of the room. That meant it was time for a break so that the wounds could heal and they could reopen them again. That was the norm since he first arrived here in this damp, dark hell. Atem looked around, his crimson eyes full of pain and fear. He honestly couldn't remember doing anything that would justify why in the world he was being punished like this. Then he remembered dueling Anubis and winning, and although he had thought the god dead, he knew now that was false. That god sure could hold a grudge! Atem knew the only thing that had gotten him through this torture was thinking of his precious aibou… How he truly missed him now!

Suddenly a bright light came from above and Atem had to look away. Ra, in the form of the great Dragon Ra, materialized in front of him and told him he was needed elsewhere. Atem looked at the god in the purest confusion; he was dead, where else could he go? The chains dematerialized and rain was pelting the Pharaoh's skin. It was so dark but he was under some sort of light. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the change and he looked around. A gasp escaped his lips as he recognized his surroundings: it was the city of Domino, but more precisely he'd been placed just outside Yugi's grandfather's game shop. He couldn't tell it this was a dream, but Atem felt his heart race in excitement. However, his body had other plans as he realized he was still bleeding profusely from his wounds. He fell to the ground and struggled to retain consciousness. What was Ra's plan!? Bring the injured Pharaoh to present-day Domino City and leave him to die in the rain nearly 200 ft from where he so desired to be, wrapped up in the arms of his pale and innocent aibou!? If the Pharaoh hadn't passed out then, he probably would have cursed Ra from there to eternity.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It had been a good three days since Yugi had gone to see Joey. His violet eyes watched the rain dripping down his window intently. Why did it still hurt? Why couldn't he just let the Pharaoh go and learn to love someone else? He tried listening to music, but the first song that came on intensified his feelings. Yugi always tried to turn the song off, but every time it came on, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So much of it reminded him of Atem and their brief life together, everything from the discovery and successful completion of the Millennium Puzzle to Atem sharing Yugi's body to Yugi's current pain and torment. Infact, he really only seemed to hear those parts...

_Send away for a priceless gift__  
__One not subtle, one not on the list__  
__Send away for a perfect world__  
__One not simply, so absurd__  
__In these times of doing what you're told__  
__You keep these feelings, no one knows_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart__  
__Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

He swallowed painfully as his heart started to pound sadly.

_Send a message to the unborn child__  
__Keep your eyes open for a while__  
__In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else__  
__There's a piece of a puzzle known as life__  
__Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

He thought about that day he'd found the box containing the pieces to the Millennium Puzzle. He looked down and missed seeing the item he had once had chained around his neck. He missed more the person whom it had originally belonged to and who had become such a huge part of his life.

When the song ended, he let out a great sigh as he realized he'd been holding his breath. Looking out the window and feeling his heart pound painfully, he decided he needed to get out and go for a walk, regardless of how the weather was acting. He snuck out the back door and didn't bother zipping his jacket up; he needed to feel the rain, to drench him so that he could let the pain subside. He started to cry as he tried to release his pain. Putting his head down, he started to walk aimlessly, but he didn't get very far when he noticed a body under a street light.

Shocked and terrified, he ran over and ended up freezing right next to the body. He recognized that hair, hell he had the same hair, minus a few bangs or so! He turned the body over and saw it was indeed Atem. _Atem_! His heart raced and he smiled. The smile was short lived as he realized his Pharaoh was bleeding and he quickly checked his pulse. "Oh thank gods you're alive!" he whispered, trying to keep the rain off of the Pharaoh's face. He leaned over and kissed the unconscious Pharaoh's lips, hoping with everything he had that this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. As his lips met with Atem's, his heart raced and he started to cry again. Pulling himself away he looked at Atem's damaged body and without another thought, he carried the Pharaoh to the car and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He constantly checked his rearview mirror and watched as the tan figure twitched silently in his unconscious state. Yugi felt his heart break in a different way and hoped to the gods that he could get the man he loved to the hospital in time; he didn't know what he'd do if he watched the Pharaoh die a second time.

Once at the hospital, he carried the near-lifeless form in, using the adrenaline racing through his body to keep the taller man in his arms. The nurses quickly assessed his wounds and he was turned over to surgeons where he was brought to surgery to get stitches and make sure no internal organs were damaged. Yugi waited, becoming more and more of a nervous wreck as every minute passed. He'd taken up pacing for a bit but stopped immediately when the nurses told Yugi that Atem was out of surgery and he was allowed to visit him. He thanked them and didn't care that Atem wasn't conscious yet, besides it probably would give him time to compose himself. He took off at a sprint and rushed into the room.

Yugi looked at the weakened state of the Pharaoh and felt his heart drop. He'd never seen him so weak looking and it scared him a little. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and looked him over again. He hadn't seen him in 5 years, but he looked just the same. He was tan, had the same tri-coloured hair as he except Atem's had more spikes and was missing one of the bangs that Yugi had, and even though his eyes were closed, he knew they were still that wonderful crimson that could create eternal fear in opponents. Yugi was now truly exhausted and his body was no longer pumping the adrenaline through his body. He sent a quick text to Joey to let him know that he wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow and to let his grandfather know that he'd taken the car. He didn't feel up to explaining exactly what had happened, especially when he was now so tired and fading fast. Laying his head down on the bed, he hoped Atem would wake up soon; he needed to see those crimson eyes and hear his voice again.


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh! OR the song 45 by Shinedown (which was a great inspiration to me starting this story)**

**Also, I will probably review my own work and update it where it sounds iffy, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to read and review =) Constructive Criticism is always good!**

The rain hadn't let up by the time the next day started; in fact it got worse, bringing about angry looking storm clouds and some hail. Atem woke up to almost complete darkness, for the lights in his room were currently out. He groaned and tried to move, but doing so only brought pain from his sides and he cringed. As he moved he noticed something by his feet and he almost jolted away from it. Then suddenly the figure shifted and he saw the pale face of the boy he had missed so much. "Yugi," he breathed, his eyes wide and his heart thumping wildly. _YUGI!_ his mind screamed, causing him to smile weakly. He sat up and placed a tanned hand on the boy's cheek and felt that jolt of electricity that he'd felt when they last touch run through him. "Yugi…," he repeated, feeling tears fill his crimson eyes. He blinked them away but they ran down his tanned face and he put one hand to his mouth to muffle the sobs that were now working their way out of him.

He glanced to his right and saw that there was a clock which read 05:43. It was morning, although it sure didn't seem like it with the storm outside. Suddenly, there was a bright flash followed by a horrendously loud crack of thunder. Without warning, the paler boy jumped up and clambered into Atem's arms, not even aware of the fact that he had done so, nor that Atem was awake. Smiling kindly, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and started to soothe him.

"Aibou… you have not gotten over your fear of storms yet," he whispered, his sobbing having stopped, leaving only room for concern for Yugi. It was then that the boy stiffened and looked almost terrified into the crimson eyes of Atem. And then Yugi was the one sobbing.

"A-Atem," he cried, burying his face into his chest and holding tight to him. Atem smiled wider and nuzzled his face into Yugi's shoulder. He could hear the boy's repeating of his name followed by sobbing, which made Atem only nuzzle harder and hold him tighter.

"Gods I've missed you Yugi Moto… I have missed you so much," he said, feeling those tears threatening to fall again. Yugi finally pulled himself off of Atem's chest and held the tanned man's face delicately.

"I… I don't know what to say… Atem I've missed you more than you can imagine… welcome back," he said, smiling a lop-sided, yet tearful grin. Suddenly Atem grasped Yugi's face and brought it to his own. Their lips met and there was electricity running through both of them. Atem for once didn't care what Yugi thought, he just wanted to have his taste on his lips and he wanted it now. To his surprise, of course, Yugi didn't pull away but leaned into it whole-heartedly. To test how far Yugi would go, he let his tongue brush gently against the smaller boy's lip, causing him to moan softly before obeying. Atem's heart was racing, as was Yugi's as their kiss became more and more desperate. Their tongues dueled a bit before they finally broke for air and now both were crying.

"Oh… oh gods Yugi," Atem cried, nuzzling his head back into Yugi's shoulder and pulling him back into a tight hug. "I'm a fool for never saying it before… and I was a fool for leaving you without ever saying it… but gods Yugi, I love you… I love you so much," he confessed, his body shaking as it threatened to release sobs again. Yugi held on just as tightly and he seemed to be shaking too.

"I wish I had realized it sooner! I didn't realize my true feelings until I defeated you in that duel… Atem I love you too… I think I've always loved you but never really understood what that feeling was until it was too late," he said holding the taller man tightly as if this were all a dream and he'd wake up disappointed and alone. Suddenly, there was a laugh and Atem managed to grasp Yugi's face again. His crimson eyes bore into Yugi's and he smiled the most heart-warming smile Yugi'd ever seen.

"Aibou…," he whispered, the smile never leaving his lips. To his surprise, Yugi was the one to meet his lips and they were kissing fiercely again. This time Atem didn't have to ask Yugi to part his lips and soon they were dueling with tongues again, neither of them willing to let the other win nor to stop. Atem leaned in to push Yugi down upon the bed but suddenly his sides felt like they were on fire and he jolted away from Yugi and placed his hands on his sides. Yugi's violet eyes were filled with concern as he scrambled to get on his knees.

"Atem are you alright? Are the stitches ripped?" he asked, suddenly as terrified as he had been the night before. Atem looked up at him and there was sweat on his brow but there was no blood to be seen.

"No… No I think they're intact… I'm okay," he said, looking at his hands and then down at his wounds to make sure there was definitely no blood. And there was, in fact, none. With a sigh, he looked at Yugi weakly. Smiling knowingly, Yugi pushed Atem back onto his pillow and snuggled up beside him.

"Sleep… there's nowhere for either of us to go… and besides, I'm not leaving your side," he said, snuggling closer as if to prove his point. Atem laughed lightly and placed his arm around him.

"Thank you Yugi… I love you," he said, as he felt his lids droop and his mind start to wander.

"I love you too Atem… I'll be here when you wake up," Yugi said, his breath warm against Atem's neck. Soon the two tri-coloured haired boys were fast asleep, ignoring the sounds of thunder outside and the flashes of lightning that seemed to be the room's only source of light.


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh! OR the song 45 by Shinedown (which was a great inspiration to me starting this story)**

**Also, I will probably review my own work and update it where it sounds iffy, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to read and review =) Constructive Criticism is always good!**

The storm was still raging outside by the time Atem opened his crimson eyes again. Groaning, he put one arm to his face and tried to ignore the light that had come on at some point during his sleep. Suddenly he realized that there was no warmth on his side where Yugi had been and he sat bolt upright. Crimson eyes bore into the spot where he remembered Yugi being and he looked around wildly. He felt tears fill his eyes again as he thought that earlier had been all but a dream induced by his pain. This time he let the tears fall willingly, but something didn't seem right. He put a hand to his lips and touched them gingerly with his fingertips; they still tasted of Yugi. But what if it _had_ been nothing but a dream? Atem growled and threw his pillow across the room, all the while screaming, "DAMMIT!" He had managed to bring his knees to his chest with only minimal pain and held them like there was nothing in the world that could save him right now.

After what seemed like hours but had really only been minutes, the door opened to reveal Yugi with a tray of food. He looked at Atem in a shocked manner and looked around the room only to find the pillow not two steps from his feet. He hurriedly placed the food down and rushed over to the bed. "Atem! Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling on the bed by the Pharaoh's side. Atem simply turned a glare on him which made Yugi's heart feel like it was ripping.

"You said you'd be here when I woke up… for all I know this is still some wild and cruel dream… and this is far worse than the torture that brought about these wounds," he growled, now too afraid to let himself realize this was not a dream. Yugi looked hurt and worried.

"No Atem, I'm sorry… I just went to get us food… you were so sound asleep I thought I'd get us food and surprise you with it… I'm so sorry," he said, holding the Pharaoh's face so that he was facing him. It was then he realized that Atem was avoiding his gaze but that he had looked scared and that there were tears in his eyes. "Please Atem, believe me… I wouldn't have left if I thought you'd wake up while I was gone," he said, pleading for the tanned man to realize that he was serious. Slowly, Atem relaxed and looked into Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I…," he started, not sure what to say. He wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist and held the smaller man to him. "I'm sorry Yugi… I just… I feared everything was all but a dream and I… I didn't want to lose you again," he said, his face buried in Yugi's chest. Yugi let out a weak but light laugh that reminded Atem of bells. He turned his face up to look into Yugi's eyes and he couldn't help but smile back at the angelic boy.

"You won't lose me Atem… I won't let it happen ever again," he said seriously before leaning down and planting a light kiss on the Pharaoh's lips. He then got up and grabbed the food and brought it over to the bed and sat down with it.

"Now, the nurse said you'd be able to eat regular food when you woke up… and since it's already 13:15, I brought us some lunch," he said, smiling brightly. Atem smiled back and looked at the food on the tray that rested on Yugi's lap. He hadn't realized he was hungry until his stomach growled at him. He looked surprised and down at his stomach while Yugi laughed. "Here, pick something," he said, holding the tray out to Atem. Atem was amused at the spread because it consisted of Yugi's favorite, hamburgers, and then other things like pasta, pizza, pudding, jell-o, and two sodas.

"Something tells me that if the nurse saw me eating this she would kill the both of us," Atem said, smiling as he took the pizza and started eating. Yugi laughed and then took a bite of his burger. The two finished their meal and Yugi put the tray gingerly on the chair nearby and leaned over Atem to throw the trash away, all without ever getting off the bed or leaving Atem's side.

"Atem," he started as he sat back down and looked at the Pharaoh almost solemnly. Atem turned his head to look at him and wondered just what he was about to say. "What happened after you left?" Yugi asked, averting his gaze slightly. Atem didn't seem surprised by the question simply because he knew he'd eventually have to answer it.

With a heavy sigh, he started simply, "Things didn't go quite as intended…" Yugi cocked his head in confusion and Atem ran a hand through his own hair before continuing.

"When someone dies, they are judged by Osiris. If they are judged poorly they go to the underworld where they are tortured forever. If they are judged favorably, however, there are number of possibilities as a reward for your soul, one of which being that you remain in Osiris's garden. I did not get the chance to be judged at all. You remember Anubis and how we defeated him," he said, looking at Yugi. Yugi nodded and remembered that they had killed the evil god. "Well… he wasn't truly dead… but he was angry and he interfered with the natural order. Before I could be judged, he took me away and chained me up, and tortured me for five years. Ra finally stepped in and said that I was needed elsewhere… and that was how you found me last night. I had just had my latest round of physical torture when Ra whisked me away, but he had left me wounded," he said, still a bit bitter about that last part. He looked to Yugi to see that he had tears in his eyes and looked shocked and confused.

"B-but… we… we defeated him! We saw him die… how could he do that to you!" he said, looking horrified at the thought of Atem being tortured. Atem shrugged and grabbed Yugi's pale hand delicately.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here and I don't plan on going back any time soon," he said, giving Yugi a heart-warming smile. It made the smaller male feel a bit better, but not fully.

"What did Ra mean you were needed elsewhere?" Yugi asked after he'd calmed down a bit. Atem looked puzzled and placed a finger on his lips as he thought.

"I'm honestly not sure Aibou… perhaps there was something here, or perhaps something to do with you, that caused the god to bring me back here," he said, looking at Yugi curiously. He started to worry that perhaps something was wrong with Yugi and that Atem was supposed to help him. It was then that he noticed Yugi shift ever so slightly but definitely in an uncomfortable manner. Immediately, Atem felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. "Yugi… what's wrong?" he asked, searching Yugi's face wildly and intently as if the answer would pop out in front of him. Instead Yugi just looked down and tried to not look at the beautiful crimson eyes that were so full of concern.

"I just… I've been a bit of a mess for five years… pretty much since the day you left," he admitted, fiddling with one of his metallic wrist cuff. Slowly he undid the clasp on his left arm to reveal old and new thin, white scars. Atem gasped in horror and looked at Yugi painfully.

"Yugi… why?" was all he could say, his heart at the thought of Yugi harming himself. Yugi bit his lip painfully and tried to look at Atem but found himself unable to.

"I know it sounds so pathetic, but after you left I couldn't deal with life in the same manner… I just couldn't get rid of the pain in my heart and I couldn't go on without you… Only Joey knows about these… he also is the only one who knows how much I love you… and he's the one that's saved me way too many times," he admitted, cringing at the memories of rushing to the hospital on more than one occasion when Joey had found Yugi after a bad series of cuts.

"Everyone else thought I was fine, and I tried my hardest to keep it that way… and although we kid around about how blind Joey is to everything, he's the only one that could see how much pain I was really in," he finished, putting the wrist cuff back on. Strong, tanned hands forced the pale boy to look into those crimson eyes and he cringed slightly at the amount of hurt that was in them, but the love hidden in there gave him hope.

"Yugi… please never harm yourself again… and promise me, that if for any reason I end up disappearing like that again you will _never_ do such a thing again," Atem said, his eyes boring into Yugi's. Yugi looked pained at even the thought of Atem leaving him again. "Promise me Yugi! Please… by gods Yugi… Do not end your life for me!" he said, pleading now. Very slowly Yugi nodded. "Say it Yugi Moto… Say you will never harm yourself again as long as you live!" he demanded. Yugi looked away and Atem growled at him. "Why won't you say it!" he said, dropping his hands from Yugi's face and grasping his shoulders.

"I can't lose you again… I can't even think of it… b-but Atem, I promise you… I will never hurt myself again… ever…," Yugi said, forcing the last part out painfully. Atem looked worried, but less so. He grabbed Yugi's face again and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Yugi," he said, his smile making Yugi's heart race.

He pulled Yugi into a gentle kiss and then sat there for awhile talking about some of the things he'd missed while in the Underworld. It wasn't long before Atem was all caught up and he was excited to see everyone again, especially Yugi's Grandfather and Joey, the latter of whom he had to thank many times for keeping Yugi alive.


	5. To Grandfather's House We Go

**Okay firstly, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this is only being posted now. I... well honestly I haven't written in awhile and this story MAY have to go on a bit of a hiatus (but I promise I'll start it up again!)... School is really killing me and with 6 intense courses with loads of homework... I honestly haven't had much time for writing. So I'm posting this as a bit of a peace-offering but it may be another long jump before a new chapter is posted :( Sorry again but enjoy? This chapter is also... really short =P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh! OR the song 45 by Shinedown (which was a great inspiration to me starting this story)**

**Also, I will probably review my own work and update it where it sounds iffy, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to read and review =) Constructive Criticism is always good!**

Atem was retained in the hospital for another night for observation and upon release, met Yugi at the entrance to the hospital wearing the clothes that Yugi had gone to get him after he had to leave in the morning. He smiled warmly and leaned down to plant a kiss on Yugi's lips before grabbing his hand softly. Yugi looked up at him and smiled brightly before taking care of Atem's bill and leading him to the car.

"Where to my Pharaoh?" he asked, violet eyes shimmering with glee. Atem laughed at the formality before settling himself in the car.

"I believe we have obligations to either visit either friends or your Grandfather," he replied, his crimson eyes revealing his obvious amusement.

"Well, Joey's working and Tristan and Serenity are looking for stuff for the baby, so I think it's time to see Gramps," Yugi said as he pulled out of the parking garage and drove home. The ride home was silent but the two held hands and smiled, both relieved that he was going to be fine and that he was back in this world with Yugi. Yugi put on the turning signal and pulled onto his street before pulling into the garage behind the game shop. Turning off the car, Yugi turned to face Atem.

" Perhaps I should give him a warning so as to not scare him to death?" he said, opening his door. Atem had unbuckled and was out of the car by the time Yugi closed his own door.

"Nonsense, I believe surprise is far more entertaining and Grandfather is a very strong person, therefore I believe he will be fine," Atem said, walking behind Yugi as the smaller boy unlocked the door.

"Hope you're right. Gramps I'm home… and you'll _never_ guess who's here with me," he called, smiling brightly as he waited by the end of the staircase. Atem waited just beyond visible range and waited with hands behind his back.

"Yugi! I was wondering what happened to you. Now you know I'm bad at guessing so just -," Solomon said, freezing mid-step as he noticed the tanned figure just barely visible from where he was on the stairs. "Yugi?" he asked, looking at his grandson, plum coloured eyes filled with confusion, disbelieve, and extreme happiness. He rushed down the rest of the stairs and stared at the form of the former Pharaoh. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Yugi again. Yugi couldn't refrain from laughing.

"It's really him Grandpa," he said, looking at the Pharaoh with obvious love and adoration. Solomon laughed and rushed over to Atem with surprising speed for someone his age and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't know how you managed it, but trust me when I say you are more than welcome home," he said, letting the Pharaoh go and looking up at him. Atem smiled brightly and leaned down to give him another hug.

"Oh trust me, Grandfather, I would rather be nowhere else in all of space and time than right here," he said truthfully, glancing at Yugi with equal amounts of love and adoration. Solomon noticed the looks and smiled, mentally noting that he was right.

"Well boys, you hungry?" he asked, looking at them expectantly. Atem let out another smile.

"Actually I am," he said, glancing at Yugi in question. Mentally he added, '_I'm definitely hungry, although not necessarily for food_.' As if hearing him, Yugi turned a bright shade of red before nodding to his grandfather. Solomon had to refrain from laughing as he walked upstairs to the apartment to make some sandwiches. Atem's gaze was suddenly darkened as he walked over to Yugi. Yugi glanced once upstairs before he looked back to Atem, surprised to see him in front of him so quickly.

"O-oh!" he said in surprise. Atem laughed lightly before leaning down and kissing Yugi hungrily. Yugi's knees practically buckled under him from the sheer force and he was shocked to find himself still standing. When they broke apart, Yugi looked up at Atem.

"Y'know, neither of us are going anywhere… I'll be here all day," he said, snuggling into the taller man's arms. There was a flash of fear and pain in Atem's expression, but Yugi did not see it. What if Atem wouldn't be here forever? What if Ra returned him to the afterlife? Atem was not ready to part from his aibou again… he doubted either of their souls would be able to survive such a parting again.

"I know," he said, knowing full well that it was practically a lie. "I just couldn't stand to see you looking so cute without me by your side," he added, peeling Yugi from him and looking down at him, a warm smile on his face regardless of the fear in his heart.

"Let's go upstairs," Yugi said pointing as he grabbed Atem's hand warmly. He gave a little squeeze before leading him upstairs.

Solomon whistled happily as he made the sandwiches. He knew something had been up with Yugi for a number of years, and he had had a large hunch that his grandson had felt a love more than friendship and different than a brother for the Pharaoh but hadn't realized it until that final duel. He had watched as Yugi came to realization right before he destroyed the Pharaoh with the Silent Magician and watched as Yugi's heart broke when the Pharaoh left. Solomon smiled warmly as he placed the food on plates and set the table. '_Perhaps they can mend each other's broken hearts_,' he thought as the two came and sat.


End file.
